Limmareds Kommun
Limmareds Kommun, shortened as LK, '''or formerly '''Biostaden 2002 Limmared,' Prince Kommun', Princes Youtube Kanal, PrinceBihQuiter12 '''and '''Prince Kommun är tillbaka '''is a Swedish youtuber that created since May 1, 2017. History Prince first joined on Youtube during '''International Workers' Day '''in 2017, as ''Biostaden 2002'' and uploaded his first video ever; ''Biostaden 2002 Limmared - Trailer.'' In the early days of the channel, Prince would almost protests against ''Tranemo Municipality'', for not being able to afford a movie theater/cinema in ''Limmared, he would also upload a updates, plans or movie showtimes for ''cinema in limmared, ''some of the videos were deleted and the B2002 Limmared's '''YouTube channel didn't last that long. On June 17, 2017, ''Biostaden 2002 Limmared ''renames to ''Prince Kommun, and would now make Biostaden 2017, ''which is kinda similar to old once, expect for protesting to bringing back cinema in Limmared, as ''Prince Kommun starts to uploading cringe comedy content. On October 2017 to July 2018, Prince Kommun/Princes Youtubes Kanal added Hemske Mario', '''Wennie Hut Jr. vs Salty Spitoon', Cartoon Network LOL, Prince Enhörning and '''TV64, which was almost way popular to Limmared people. On July 2018, Prince Kommun renames his username to PrinceBihQuiter12 (PBQ12), which he subscribed to Halloween Fan 2005 AUTTP, and then joined the AUTTP, so easily and he began to make logos, idents and promos, trailers and making bad videos out of bad user, for example he made bad videos out of Jesse Jay. On November 10, 2018, Prince Kommun closed his account and spits into 2 accounts called Prince Kommun är tillbaka and PrinceBihQuiter12 Returns', 'Prince Kommun är tillbaka' uploads old videos that from '''''Prince Kommun or Biostaden 2002 Limmared, ''while '''PrinceBihQuiter12 Returns uploads rants/salute, or making bad videos out of bad users, but '''''PrinceBihQuiter12 Returns closed and revive his account for 3 times and it didn't last for long also. On December 2018, PrinceBihQuiter12 Returns was officially taken over by Prince Kommun är tillbaka. On January 2019, Prince Kommun är tillbaka begins to upload newer version, and on July 2019, Prince Kommun är tillbaka renames to Meme Night, which the youtuber starts uploading TV6 XD information, memes and television continuities. On November 15, 2019, Meme Night renames to Limmareds Kommun, ''before december begins, ''Limmareds Kommun starts age-restricted videos or deleting many videos, due to COPPA-laws on YouTube, but later, Limmareds Kommun stopped age-restrict videos, but it still marked as not for kids. Profile History The First Prince Kommun era image(1).jpg|May 7, 2017 to May 24, 2017 minyoutube.png|May 24, 2017 to June 4, 2017 ee.png|June 4, 2017 to June 17, 2017 2017-05-28.jpg|June 17, 2017 to August 1, 2017 0fc96c77-c782-491e-8d01-1d5f0e1be8aa.jpg|August 1, 2017 to September 13, 2017 1bfcd964-d83f-49a6-aa9d-6500c702d1c9.jpg|September 13, 2017 to October 30, 2017 ea22826e-5361-494c-910c-008071aa3043.jpg|October 30, 2017 to December 11, 2017 de22a702-f0fc-4942-971b-c13098335df9.jpg|December 11, 2017 to January 1, 2018, November 10, 2018 to January 28, 2019 24962a67-4b88-4f12-85d7-eedb47299b14.jpg|January 1, 2018 to January 9, 2018 94ee7afb-9a05-4399-a699-108f3b62ab22.jpg|January 9, 2018 to January 19, 2018 57e12ed6-33c7-47b1-b43f-cc1f0e888091.jpg|January 19, 2018 to March 18, 2018 4e6e9383-fd4b-4906-94c7-cee9a2ca2704.jpg|March 18, 2017 to March 19, 2017 015d9711-9d97-4eaf-aa0e-5f674ee66e4b.jpg|March 19, 2018 to April 20, 2018 090706_folketshus-limmared.jpg|May 13, 2018 to June 26, 2018 ebdc1e95-d2b5-4d32-a7f3-7fd2edf09691.jpg|June 26, 2018 to July 4, 2018 PrinceBihQuiter12 era unnamed.jpg|July 7, 2018 to October 3, 2018 20180809_153252.jpg|October 3, 2018 to October 16, 2018 3853267c-da5c-47ac-a5d6-32f46f44e9d4.jpg|October 16, 2018 to October 25, 2018 image.jpg|October 25, 2018 to October 31, 2018 IMG-20180730-WA0004.jpg|October 31, 2018 to November 5, 2018 4024980d-0aab-457d-b39a-79130cadf998.jpg|November 5, 2018 678dace5-510d-4cd4-94f1-4aefc2370ed2.jpg|November 5, 2018 to November 10, 2018 The Second Prince Kommun era googgo.png|January 28, 2019 to March 13, 2019 2019-03-13.png|March 13, 2019 to March 25, 2019 2019-05-25(1).png|March 25, 2019 2019-05-25.png|March 25, 2019 to August 7, 2019 21766296_291685361316147_5282643536295866399_n.jpg|August 7, 2019 to October 14, 2019 ABCB73E7-EF29-4B17-9684-C40B25D7B4C8.jpg|October 14, 2019 to November 15, 2019 815019B1-4437-475C-9BF0-ED53518CE840.jpg|November 15, 2019 to January 31, 2020 2020-01-31.png|January 31, 2020 - present Category:Limmareds Kommun Category:Youtuber Category:2010s Category:2017 Category:Sweden